


wanna try and kiss?

by orphan_account



Series: Olivarry Week 2017 [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, Olivarrry Week 2017, Soulmate AU, also a highschool au, also some gratuitous glee references, and oliver being kind of a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 00:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11497773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Oliver Queen didn’t do relationships. Oliver Queen kissed you right after “Hello my name is.” Oliver Queen hadn’t met his soulmate.or: an au in which you literally glow after kissing your soulmate





	wanna try and kiss?

**Author's Note:**

> this took me waaay too long to write  
> my rule is that whenever "i want you back" comes on while writing i have to make a glee reference

Oliver Queen, without a doubt, was the most stereotypical ‘playboy teen billionaire’ of the playboy teen billionaires Barry Allen had met. 

Granted, Oliver Queen was the only playboy teen billionaire Barry Allen had met but his point still stood. 

Oliver Queen didn’t do relationships. Oliver Queen kissed you right after “Hello my name is.” Oliver Queen hadn’t met his soulmate. 

Barry Allen walked into the student lounge. The first thing he saw was Oliver, sticking his tongue down some poor boy’s throat. They both seemed to be enjoying themselves, at least. By the time Oliver had broken the kiss the boy beneath him looked flushed, and a bit dazed. By then Barry had flopped onto a nearby couch, trying desperately to ignore the heavy breathing from six feet away. 

Oliver made his way over to where Barry was sitting, a self assured grin plastered on his face. 

“I’m guessing it didn’t work out, then?” Barry asked his friend. Oliver’s grin only grew wider. 

“Sadly no, I’m afraid,” he waved his hand in the boy’s direction, looking a little lost. 

“Nate,” Barry supplied. Oliver winked at Barry gratefully. 

“Right, yes. I’m afraid Nate and I aren’t meant to be.” Oliver sighed wistfully. “He had such a great ass, too.” Barry rolled his eyes. Oliver’s antics were no longer as shocking as they had been when they first met. 

 

* * *

 

 

“New students! Newbies over here!” an extremely perky upperclassmen had called, waving over the younger students. Barry made his way over, his backpack feeling heavier with every step he took. He had ended up at the back of the group, which he wasn’t too distraught by. It was his first day at a new school, blending in was optimal.  A tap on his shoulder made him turn around.

And holy  _ fuck _ he was glad he did, for what met his eyes was practically a supermodel. It clicked somewhere in Barry’s brain that he knew this face. The model shined a too bright smile his way and stuck out his hand. 

Before the too pretty boy could say anything, Barry blurted out the last thing he thought he’d say. 

“Are you a freshman?” The boy smirked, and Barry felt his insides melt. 

“Do I look like a freshman to you?” he asked, humour giving his blue eyes a very pretty shine. Barry tried to shake his head, not wanting to seem starstruck and most likely failing. “My name is Oliver Queen.” Barry probably would’ve said something like “It sure is” but before he could say anything Oliver was leaning in, moving quickly towards Barry’s-

Lips. Oliver was trying to kiss him.

Barry scrambled back, and Oliver found himself nearly falling. Righting himself, he looked up to find an extremely pissed off Barry Allen. 

“What,” he drawled, “the  _ fuck _ was that.” Oliver blanched. “You didn’t, you didn’t even ask for my name!” Barry spluttered. “You can’t just try and  _ kiss  _ someone! And why are you looking at me like that?” he asked, waving a hand to show he had noticed Oliver’s perplexed expression. The blonde boy swallowed. 

“No one has ever,” Oliver ran a hand through his air as he tried to explain, “has ever done that before.” Barry looked confused for a moment, until realization and finally anger set in. He set his jaw and Oliver knew he had said the wrong thing.

“Oh I am so sorry, Your Majesty,” Barry’s voice dripped with sarcasm. “I didn’t realize I was just supposed to drop to my knees because you were Oliver  _ fucking _ Queen,” Barry, chest heaving, spit out. The sudden silence between made them both suddenly aware of the large crowd of people that stood around them, stunned. Barry flushed a deep red, turned, and Oliver lost him in the crowd of students. 

 

* * *

 

 

They had three classes together, so it was hard for Barry to avoid Oliver at first. At the end of the first week they had been partnered to work together on a project in English. Barry had stalked over to Oliver’s desk and dropped his bag unceremoniously on Oliver’s foot. Crossing his arms, he lifted his nose and turned pointedly away from Oliver. The blonde saw some of Barry’s new friends glaring daggers at him. Oliver cringed.

“Hey, Barry?” Oliver began softly. Barry whipped his head around. 

“I’ll do the research and the writing. Wouldn’t want your royal head to hurt because you’re forced to work with us peasants.” Oliver ducked his head. He deserved that. 

“Er, no. That’s not going to work for me, Barry Allen.” Barry snorted. Oliver looked at him pleadingly. “Barry look, please. I’m actually, honestly sorry. I didn’t know you’d be so opposed. I know this is a really douchey thing to say but I’m so used to people jumping me and everyone kind of expects me to just kiss them.” Barry had figured that much out. He had lost count of all the times this past week he had seen Oliver in liplock with someone.

“You’re right. That does sound really douchey,” Barry admitted, slightly beginning to relax.

“Look, I’m not going to choreograph a dance number and sing “I Want You Back,” Oliver grinned at Barry’s huff of amusement. “But I would like to be friends with you.” He stuck his hand out in Barry’s direction. 

“Hi, my name is Oliver Queen.”

Barry looked at the offered hand. Oliver sucked in a breath. 

“My name is Barry Allen, and I want to be your friend.” 

 

* * *

 

At first their friendship was tentative. But through working on their English assignment they eventually figured out they worked phenomenally as a team. Barry was funny and smart and had a way of drawing people in with his smile. Oliver was a lot quieter around Barry, shedding his cockiness a bit. 

Oliver had also found out why Barry hadn’t want to kiss him. 

 

* * *

 

“It wasn’t just because it was you, per se. It’s just,” Barry’s brow had furrowed and Oliver had watched as he waved his hands about. The topic had come up not four days into their friendship. “I want to be with my soulmate because we’re in love, rather than be together because we’re soulmates, you know?”

Oliver had nodded, but he didn’t. Not really. Not yet.

 

* * *

 

A year and a half of friendship had made them as close as friends could be. They were always honest, and rarely hid anything. Barry was a bit more… lenient towards Oliver’s lifestyle choices. So seeing him making out with yet another student wasn’t something he was going to judge. 

“Well I am sorry, Ollie,” Barry poked him in the side. “I really thought you and Nate had great, er, chemistry?” 

Oliver laughed. “Oh please. Nah, the only thing Nate and I have in common is an appreciation for dicks.” Barry grinned, but still flushed brilliantly. 

Oliver looped an arm around Barry’s shoulders. “So how are things going with that crush, Barr?”

Barry coughed, his skin turning an even deeper red

“It’s not- I don’t- shut up,” Barry grumbled. “I do not have a crush on anyone.”

Oliver barked a laugh.    
“Oh please, Barr. You,” he pointed a disbelieving finger in Barry’s face, “don’t have a crush on someone. You, Barry Allen. The same Barry Allen that is constantly daydreaming in class. The Barry Allen that scribbles in his notebooks before shutting them when I walk over. The same Barry Allen,” he poked the finger into Barry’s tomato red cheek, “that I know well enough to tell when he has a secret. So c’mon, Barr, who is it?”

Barry looked utterly panicked. He wanted to run, but Oliver was practically draped over him now. He squirmed around desperately. 

Oliver sighed, rolling his eyes. Leaning away from Barry, he kept his arm wrapped around the smaller boy’s shoulder. Once he had relaxed, and the flame slowly crept from Barry’s cheeks, Oliver began to play his favorite game. 

“So Barr,” Oliver began cockily. “Wanna try and kiss today?”

Usually Barry rolled his eyes and gave Oliver a punch in the stomach. Oliver would then feign overexaggerated hurt, covering up the small twinge of actual pain he felt every time Barry said no. 

So when Barry looked at him, his brilliant green eyes alight with something Oliver didn’t recognize, and breathed out “Yes,” Oliver jerked back in shock. 

Hurt flickered across Barry’s face, the shine in his eyes turning dim at what he thought was Oliver’s rejection. After all, he only kissed the prettiest boys and girls at their school. Why did Barry ever really think Oliver would be interested in him. 

Oliver tried to cover his mistake as quickly as he could. 

“No no, Barr, I didn’t mean it like that. It’s just… I thought you only wanted to kiss someone you were in love with.” Oliver looked at his friend with confusion dancing in his eyes. He hadn’t even kissed Becky Cooper, and the two had gone out for several months. 

Barry’s voice was small. “Well that’s why I said yes.” He looked up at Oliver, steeling himself against whatever he’d say next. “It’s okay though, Ollie. I know I’m not your usual “totally attractive” type.”

Oliver had imagined Barry saying a lot of things, but him thinking he wasn’t attractive wasn’t at the top of his list. He let out a startled laugh. “Please, Barr. Your whole “bashful schoolboy” thing? Super hot.” He let his smile creep into his tone. 

Barry continued to look away from him. 

Oliver’s smile turned soft. 

“Do you still want to kiss, Barr?” Barry glanced up. “Even if we’re not soulmates, I’d still like to give us a shot, deal.” Barry nodded. 

“I- I’d like that. I’d like that a lot, actually.” 

Oliver grinned and leaned forward ever so slightly. Barry met him halfway, hesitant in his movements. 

They bumped noses at first, which elicited a low laugh from Barry. Oliver angled his head slightly, and their lips met. 

Barry felt a jolt of pure electricity arc through his spine. Warmth flooded the two. His eyes fluttered shut, and he placed his hands on Oliver’s face. When the blonde boy brushed his thumb against Barry’s jaw, he reacted by deepening the kiss. They finally broke for air, both breathing heavily. 

Barry felt Oliver’s warm breath on his cheek. He could feel Oliver’s grin even before he opened his eyes. 

“I didn’t know kisses felt like that, Ollie,” Barry murmured. 

“They don’t, Barr. Open your eyes.”

Barry did as he said, and his breath hitched as he saw Oliver’s stunning face, framed in a light red glow. Gasping, Barry glanced down to see himself shrouded in a soft, pale green. 

“Oh,” Barry breathed. 

“Oh.” Oliver replied, meeting Barry’s gaze. “Barry Allen, I think I’m in love with you.” 

“Oliver Queen, I think I’m in love with you too.” 

They leaned in simultaneously to kiss again, their glows only growing brighter. 

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @olibarry


End file.
